english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Gibis
Thomas Wayne Gibis (Born August 22, 1964 in West St. Paul, Minnesota) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Shikamaru Nara in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Toyman, Pa Kent Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blue Dragon (2008) - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep16), Shu's Friend *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Shikamaru Nara, Hachiya's Friend (ep27) *Buso Renkin (2008) - Captain of the Deep Blessing (ep21), Jinnai, Jirou Chouno, Officer (ep22) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - Police Man (ep6), Thief B (ep7) *Honey and Clover (2009) - Takumi Nomiya, Old Man (ep16), Rokutarou *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Takumi Nomiya *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Sukari, Bushi, Kabane (ep12), Karikatashu *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Schoolboy (ep35), Tsutomu Rokutanda *Naruto (2005-2006) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Shikamaru Nara, Allied Ninja (ep267), Announcer (ep7), Genzo (ep385), Sand Village Councillor (ep218) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Shikamaru Nara, Rogue Ninja (ep11) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2007) - Additional Voices *Shinzo (2002-2005) - Mushra *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Shikamaru Nara *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato (2019) - Sukari, Hagane, Kuroji Soldier 5, Soldier, Unato Man 3 *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Shikamaru Nara *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Shikamaru Nara *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Shikamaru Nara 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Shikamaru Nara *The Day Naruto Became Hokage (2017) - Shikamaru Nara Video Games 'Video Games' *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Bandit Ninja, Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Shikamaru Nara 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Genzo, Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Shikamaru Nara Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors